Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - Episode 558 - Gravity Waves Broke My Internet
Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - #558 - Gravity Waves Broke My Internet is the five-hundred fifty-eighth episode of Far Lands or Bust, and the sixty-eighth episode of Season 6. Video Overview No more 60fps or Internet Kurt gets going west with Wolfie, and says the Child's Play Charity has raider $22,166.50 of the $60k goal. The previous episode recorded in 60 fps took Kurt three hours to render, a big reason why the series will never be in 60 fps, and that several people that the jitteriness got worse. Kurt's internet last night went down thanks to a 'reset' signal from his ISP trying to get the full Internet speed he paid for, and had to wait to record. Gravity Waves A billion year old collision of black holes created gravity waves which we were able to detect determining Einstein's Standard Theory. Kurt is also going to have to re-do his computer's operating system because Microsoft messed up his OS install. Question: Are you happy with the changes you made to your Patreon campaign? What happened to the idea of a Twitch stream a day. Would you appreciate a read reception on Patreon messages? When you started your Patreon campaign would you expect anyone to go to your $100 and actually stay there, sand what was your responses when you saw the crazy ones staying there after a month? Kurt is happy with his Patreon changes, though the site's redesign does not sit with him well. The stream a day idea is still something he has, but February did not work out for being the test month. His new computer's hardware is awesome, the water cooling really making a big difference to his system. Shockingly in March Kurt will celebrate his five year anniversary making videos regularly. Kurt knew one person would be in the $100 tier, but did not expect more. Question: Could you announce FLoB-athon a few weeks in advance, please, due to living in a different time zone I like to plan a small vacation so I can watch the livestream, y'know, live? Kurt will plan the next FLoB-athon better, but they are far from their Season 6 goal. Question: You've got your one way ticket to Mars, your co-pilot is the first person you think of right now, who is and do you think you will get along with them? Kurt thinks that he'd want somebody he gets along with, and ConeDodger is the first person he thinks of. Question: You are the first person to step foot on Mars, what are your historic words? Having thought about this for a long time, Kurt would brainstorm among a lot of people for the words he says. Question: Eva has been picked for the first dog on the Moon, due to size constraints on the rocket, you are unable to join her, how would you feel about that? Unable to accept the hypothetical, Kurt guesses it would be alright. Question: If you were handpicked to go to Mars and say goodbye to YouTube to ever, what five possessions/things/pets would you bring with you? Eva is not somebody Kurt would bring as he fears for her health, and as he digs the final Hidey Hole it starts to rain. Putting windows on his Hidey Hole, Kurt thanks the viewers for everything. Trivia * The end slate links to a Thanks A Lot, Codemasters! - F1 2014 w/ ConeDodger Abu Dhabi GP RACE and Rocket League "THE INNOCENCE OF ENEIJA" w/ CC Dreamcrushrs - 34.